infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dzylon/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Infinity Blade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sam1207 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FusionFall123 (Talk) 05:28, May 16, 2012 Re:Adminship Thanks for contacting me. It'd be great to have an active administrator here again, as our admin team haven't edited in a while. I've given you the admin rights. I used to be active on this Wiki until I started my own, which is why I primarily edit that. Also about the template, I personally don't use that because it's just harder to find a new message. Thanks! Sam1207 06:50, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Adminship I'm sure that'd be fine :) have you written anything on the new Infinity Blade game yet? I can't wait for it to come out! Sam1207 17:50, May 18, 2012 (UTC) *Also, I've taken off all of the Wiki features you enabled. The admin team and I had a lengthy discussion about the different features a while back, and decided that we didn't want/need them. Comments were mostly used for trolling/spam while we agreed badges make the Wiki look unprofessional. Sam1207 17:53, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::#While the commenting feature does bring about non-productive comments at times, most of these would be nullified with the addition of abuse filter (I plan to write one eventually). I'll put up a new conversation of some kind when that's done. ::#The achievements feature brings in new editors and only shows up on user pages. Though, I'll respect the team's decision. Would you mind if I put up a new discussion some time in the future, after the wiki has developed a bit? ::#*Well... I'd leave a message with Crazy or Fusion just in case they're still active here. Sam1207 08:12, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Thanks for taking over here, and making fantastic edits. Also, how did you change the colour of your username in the Wiki Activity? I have seen this on several Wikis before. Sam1207 02:30, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :That's a tool from the dev wiki. Just copy the code from this page to your Wikia.css or Common.css and adapt the code to fit your needs. Very easy to understand, you shouldn't have a problem with it. :::Thanks for the link. Also how are you going to go about writing an abuse filter? I haven't seen many Wikis with them. Sam1207 16:32, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::An abuse filter is an extension that would need to be installed. As for configuring it, it's basically a series of disallowed regular expressions. My offer Hello. Due to some concerning family issues, I've been inactive for some time now. About my offer, I have noticed your improvements and please don't take this the wrong way but I was a bit uneasy about you at first but now, I respect you for your major help with this wiki and would like to welcome you as an official member to this wiki. I will accept your help although you've done a pretty good job. If you have any questions concerning, mostly anything please feel free to ask. Call me Crazy 04:40, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Not a problem at all, and thanks for your acceptance! If any of my actions over the past couple weeks concern you, please let me know. Specifically, if you don't mind, there are some things I'd like some feedback on: :#New background. :#New wordmark. :#New infoboxes (can be browsed at Category:Infobox templates). Would you like to see any changes or revisions here? : ::As far as info boxes go, I'm ok with the ones we have here already unless we can make a very creative one that incorporates something about the game on them. ::The back ground, other wikis change their background at the release of a new game (Atleast the ones I've seen.) so maybe when Dungeons comes out we could put a photo from their as the back ground. ::Call me Crazy 18:32, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think the background should be changed much...even at the release of a new game. If we did, would we use wallpapers? Concept art? Those are pretty hard to turn into backgrounds while maintaining a professional appearance. Every established wiki I've seen maintains a relatively static background: Fallout, Half-Life, Elder Scrolls. I'm not saying that the one we're using now has to be permanent, but it's best to pick a background and stick with it, instead of switching around when something new is released. ::::Just an idea I had. I'm fine with the current background but I was just thinking in the future we would have to change the background or something. If we ever do change it, I will be looking out for background ideas. Maybe after the release of a new game is a bad idea. ::::Another thing I had in mind that I've wanted to do for some time now. Some kind of weekly news letter or something like that to get more people involved here. You know just like announcing new things going on Infinity Blade maybe even mention the Clash Mobs or start our own and recruit people. If we do this, I would like a spot in helping out with the news letters. What do you think? ::::Call me Crazy 00:26, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ┌──────────┘ Hey, sounds good to me. We could go with several formats... RSS feed, Facebook, on the wiki... you name it. I've seen various sections updated weekly in the community portal on some wikis. I'm not sure what you had in mind, so would you like to organize it? :Hmm... Let's go with on Wiki and post a news letter on either every Thursday or Tuesday. Then once we get more active members of this wiki on here, recruit potential admins who could help out with newsletters. :Call me Crazy 03:32, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I was thinking that we could let users create their own drafts, in the blog namespace. The best one could then be selected (popular vote, perhaps?) and an admin could post it. Regarding the promotion of sysops, I've put up a requests for rights section. Some of these requirements will probably be swayed because of the condition of the wiki (very few active admins). What do you think? :::That's good. I like the idea. About the unactive members, I think we might have to revoke some them of their admin status but I'm not sure about doing that yet. Do you know if Sam or Fusion are still active. Haven't heard from them in a while. :::Call me Crazy 06:10, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm of the opinion that inactive admins should maintain their rights (as long as they remain suitable). There's really no reason to remove adminship. There's always the off chance that a retired admin might come back and vandalise, but how far could they get before being blocked and desysopped? Sam is still semi-active, I know for sure. As for FusionFall, I've never spoken with him. ┌──────────┘ Right however, blocking the admin doesn't seem like the right choice because by the chance they do come from retirement and see they're are blocked could give them more reason to stay in retirement. Sorry if I am just throwing ideas out of nowhere. I've been attempting to find ways to make this wiki better. We should get together on the chat some time and discuss idea some time from now. Call me Crazy 06:28, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :What I meant was, inactive administrators should not have their rights removed unless they return to the wiki and abuse those rights or vandalize. Disruptions I've noticed a user called The Great Pacted has made some trouble in the commenting section of IB2. I have placed a warming for him and I recommend we start watching out for him. He seems to have made some other members start complaining about Facebook and clash mobs. If he continues causing these disruptions, I intend on banning him. Just thought I'd keep you in the loop. Call me Crazy 20:05, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, I didn't see anything in that user's , , or . In that regard, The Great Pacted is not signed up on this wiki. If the message you left on User talk:The Great Pacted was intended for the anonymous user , he likely won't see it. I'll leave that to you if you wanted to leave the message again on the real talk page. :By the way, most of the comments left by that user employ a large amount of capitalized characters. Those kinds of posts should usually be deleted anyway (I've already deleted them, you can view the edits ). Just a heads up :). on chat if you wanna talk spotlight Lol. Yeah it is a good choice and thank you. I took that one myself. :) Anyway I think it does make a good candidate/choice because of, like you said, represents the update. Call me Crazy 05:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah. I'm fine with you posting the picture for the spotlight. So go ahead and do it. Just give credit of its creation to where's it's due. :Call me Crazy 14:07, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion If I may, I have a suggestion for the wiki. When first coming here and looking at the various weapons/shields/armour pages (especially the ones in both games) I was a little confused on how the wiki had joined both together. I think an easier and much less dizzying approach would be to make two seperate articles, one for each weapon in each game. E.g. Wooden Shield (Infinity Blade) and Wooden Shield (Infinity Blade II). A "Disambig" template could be used to clear up any further confusion if there is any. This is merely a suggestion based on my first impressions of the site. Thank you, DemonX444 05:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hm, thank you for the feedback. I'll work on improving the system. Re:Main page Defiantly is a lot more organized then it was in the past. Looks better Overall. Call me Crazy 22:14, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Infinity Blade Wiki looks great and I've added it to the approved spotlight list. Let me know if you have a larger image you want to submit for the artwork :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:16, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Here's the full version of the image. Thanks, ::Thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 02:49, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Request Hey Dzy This page should be deleted. It is a copy of the Page: Ealoseum, and has a misleading title. Basically it's just junk. Thank you, DemonX444 13:45, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Deleted, thanks for notifying me. Also, how would you like to have rollback rights? It's used for reverting vandalism, and is something of a "trial" for adminship (if you remain reasonably active). :: That would be great thank you, as for remaining active, I try my best, as I do have a LOT of study to do. I enjoy editing this wiki, so rollback rights would be incredibly helpful, thank you! DemonX444 05:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I certainly understand how studying can eat up a lot of your time :(. Anyway, you've been given the rights and I've implemented CSS to change your username color. Seeing as you're the first person to get those rights, you can talk to me if you want the color changed to something else. :::Just a few things to go over regarding the rights themselves - the rollback function should only be used in blatant instances of vandalism. If it's possible that the user was trying to make a good faith edit, it should be undone instead. Using rollback to revert your own edits is also fine. Good luck! :::: Thank you for that, Dzylon. About the name colour, I'm not so sure about such a dark green, maybe just a plain green? DemonX444 09:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ┌──────────┘ Alright, I changed it to a lighter color. If you have a specific hex code in mind, let me know and I'll use that. :00BD00 would be a suitable one, I think. Is this the "hex code" you mean? If it's not, oops :P ::Yep, that's fine. ::: Thank you. Also, I noted that on your user page you have a template stating: "This user is the Worker of Secrets". This is admin-only right? ::::Of course not - you can view all the userboxes here. You can feel free to make your own as well. ::::: Oh good! Unfortunately though, I am not familiar with the process of creating templates, so I'll create one for myself when I am a little more up to standard with wikia coding. Cheers for the heads up, though. ::::: DemonX444 (talk) 01:22, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ┌────────────┘ All the coding is already done, you just fill out the values. Instructions are on this page. Untitled #1 Hey i will be here a while and just wanted to know if you could start chat and maybe if you wanna play me on game center some time nobody is ever on.Turreteer 00:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Turreteer oops never mind there is already chat sorryTurreteer 01:00, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Turreteer :Actually, I can't find my device, so I can't :(. I'll join chat, though. Untitled #2 Dzy, about the Pangean language, are the scripts written in Pangean? I can't seem to link a website in this format, but if you type Pangean Language in google, the first site (cybergecko.com/pangean/panstart.htm) is very intersting, but I don't know how legitimate it is. Odd how very little is on the internet about this. Also, you doing a friggin awesom job on the WIKI! You should contribute more on our storyline discussions! I'm sure you have the facts nailed down. Again, great job! Your making the "lore-heads" proud. :Yeah, I'm always lurking the forums, so I noticed that. I'm trying to work out some sort of pattern in the characters seen on those maps, but I'd be surprised if there is one. Still, if we could actually figure out the language, that would be awesome. :And thanks! It's nice to know that the efforts of everyone here aren't going unnoticed. And, as always, your own edits are very helpful. Special Request Due to the large number of questions concerning help in th games, I would like to request the creation if a page that covers almost any concerns in both Infinity Blade 1 and 2. I have played through this game a lot and I know about 98.8% about everything in both games. The page would be my tips/tricks/whatever helps all on it and trust me when I say I have a vast amount of knowledge on them. On a side note, congratulations on the 2 thousand edits. Sorry I wasn't able to help much but I think the page I am planning to make might be a big contribution to helping people in the game on this wiki. Call me Crazy 08:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, a page like that sounds good. And thanks :). Good luck with the page! Blog post Due to time constraints (why is my life so busy...) I have once again, failed to be up to date. Anyway about that blog post, I feel that the third choice is more of a fitting idea. I will continue to work on my guide and just give me the shout when you want me to reform it or change it to the current system. P.S. Time constraints have sort of cleared up so I have time now. If you have anything you need me to go, just ask. Call me Crazy 02:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) you wanna chatTurreteer (talk) 00:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC)turreteer Re:Article comments That is perfectly fine with me. I was always against article comments on anything besides blogs. Thank you for reverting this. Call me Crazy 15:22, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #3 Can you please explain me how to make pages correctly? :The manual of style includes most of what you need to know when creating a new article. There's also the editing policy. As for actually creating the article, you can find an "Add a page" button in the "Contribute" dropdown at the top right of the screen. If you need to know anything specific, let me know. Fanon photo ideas? I've been thinking lately about my fanon that I am writing. I want to create a third part to conclude it and I want it to have some actual pics. Pretty soon I am going to post some of my photo ideas for my fanon and I would like your opinion on them. Also if you have any ideas for it, I would like to know about it. If you have spare time, could you help do that please? Call me Crazy 19:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Sure I can do that. Update's out, by the way. :I've noticed that and I have updated. I uploaded my photo ideas so feel free to take a look. :Call me Crazy 00:17, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #4 Have you heard anything about the mysterious man in the hall after you enter Saranthia? He can be seen in the top left corner after you defeat the enemy and start going to the courtyard where the dragon statue is. :TEL? ::Yea thats him, is there anything left after defeating the three guys in the skycages and Ryth? :::Yeah. Try beating Ryth again, he gets a lot harder after the first time. If you think you're up to it, try getting into the Pantheon. There's all kinds of stuff to do. ::::The only reason I ask if thats it is because it says there are 49 achievements but I can only see 47 of them. Usually if you cant see them they are story related. :::::I'll do some research on the new achievements and document them. There are also some new maps, if you want to check those out (not yet fully documented). Chat times and reminder I've been trying to meet up with you in a chat but haven't had any luck. If you do want to chat or write a message on my talk page, expect me to answer it about 15 minutes later because my email updates me every 15 minutes. Just thought I would let you know about that. Call me Crazy 02:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Change Name Hey Dzy, I was wondering if its possible to change my name? I like the whole Ausar Page i got going, but it doesnt help that i got N7 in my name The N7 Specialist (talk) 22:44, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, just send in a request at . IB Fanon wiki status Like I said I would, I will give you admin access to my Fanon wiki. Just visit the wiki and make a very minor edit or create a test page so I can have you on my users list and change your status. Call me Crazy 03:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :I've edited there before. Even if I hadn't, you can grant rights to users that haven't edited yet. :Alright I just authorized adminship on that wiki. Have fun with it. -Crazy 04:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Need some advice I promised the N.O.V.A. Wiki some help however, one of their "admins" seems to be very distrusting of me and I feel I cannot work with the distrust and false promises. Basically what I mean by that he granted me admin access then after a few days of doing stuff for this wiki or personal matters (High school started again.) he revoked it. Honestly I just want to give up on them and leave them but I would like your opinion. What would you do in my shoes? -Crazy 02:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : Hey Buddy, i am bored. Want to talk about random things? 06:18, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #5 Why did you undo/delete all that I wrote about the solar trans weapons- with the damage calculations? 10:08, August 14, 2012 (UTC)ChronosSolar :While your contribution is appreciated, the page you added it to is not the place. While the calculations do apply to the Solar Trans weapons, they are fundamentally applicable to weapon classes (and thus would be more suited for the weapons page). There is no disambiguation template on the Solar Trans page, but in essence, it acts as one, so only basic info should be kept there. :Also, the writing style isn't as objective as the wiki (as an informational resource) tries to maintain. It is also first-person in perspective. For example: "I also forgot to mention that shield points are hard to restore in the middle of a fight even if you parry- not to mention element resistance. Unless you parry, but don't get me started on martial artists and monstrosities. How quickly do these swing again?" While this type of writing is allowed on the wiki, it is more suited for a guide. :I apologize for not posting on your talk page to begin with explaining the reversion, it must have slipped my mind. ::Point taken. In that case, is there any other particular things I should do? :: 16:47, August 14, 2012 (UTC)ChronosSolar :::Sure, you can check out the community portal (editing hub) for a to-do list. Thanks for your help! Re:Images Today. Crazy out. 13:24, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I uploaded some new images. Crazy out. 02:16, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #6 Hey I was just wondering about the circle gem article. It says that the rare gems can be forged for in infinite amount, however when I try it with a rare attack gem, it says the gem cannot go higher than 250... I was just wondering if there was another method I don't know about, or has the neweset update changed this??? Don't really know how to sign... first post... Unger32 (talk) 02:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :First of all, to sign, just type four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your message. :As for the gem forging: If you forge together one +250 circle gem, one +132 circle gem, and one +107 circle gem, you should get results. Are you on 1.3? ::Does it have to be those exact amounts because I know getting these values would be somewhat tricky. Right now im in OG rebirth like 90 or so, however I know if I keep going, then its just going to get very difficult with capped gems. That and my Ryth is lvl 7000... I'd like to put him in his place haha. Oh and yea im on 1.3 :::Nope, the two latter gems just need to be between 100 and 199. Untitled #7 While looking into gem forge recipes, I found two references to a "Holy Attack Gem" that seem to have disappeared: Talk page link 1 and Talke page link 2 Both are in the wiki's search cache and point to The Holy Band's talk page, which no longer exists. There seems to have been a screenshot at some point. I messaged you because, if I dissected the URL correct, you replied to the talk page. Cheers, Aqua-d (talk) 17:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :No Holy Attack Gem exists that I know of, but it may be possible. The talk pages you linked to are comments, but the article comments feature has been disabled, so comments are no longer displayed (they still exist, and will reappear if commenting is turned back on). Re:Soecial Prize wheel I just check clash mobs and I didn't see anything labeled under "special prize wheel", there is a big prize wheel if that is what you are referring too. Crazy out. 06:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Storm Paladin I've noticed that you put my paladin picture in the storm paladin page. Just so you know, the storm paladin and this paladin (Iron Paladin) are two completely different enemies. Crazy out. 15:36, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :Really? It seems to me like the only difference is that the light outline on the Iron Paladin's armor is steelish white instead of yellow. Do you think we should have separate pages for the Iron and Storm paladins? :For comparison: Storm_paladin.jpg, Iron_Paladin.jpg Sorry Hey mate sorry that I haven't been active recently. I worked a camp all summer so didn't have time to get on. Camp is over so I should be getting more active soon (a couple other projects I'm working on now.) Cheers! -- Landisnicholas My talk-- Allons-y! 02:57, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'm glad to hear that, welcome back! So I guess we have Nick back right? Crazy out. 04:25, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes! Hello crazy! -- Landisnicholas My talk-- Allons-y! 11:22, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Sig Help Hey there I'm having trouble with my sig. How did you template yours? Thanks. [[User:kristof1124|'kristof1124']][[User talk:kristof1124|'TALK']] 00:20, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :I see you already have User:Kristof1124/sig set up. Just create a page like User:Kristof1124/sig2 and add to it. Next, in your preferences, you want to use this (be sure to click the wikitext box): |kristof1124 (Talk)}} :Mine's a lot more complex than this, but your implementation doesn't need all the parameters and junk that mine does. If there any more problems, let me know. Thanks for your help, it worked! Although it puts ' ' ' before and after my sig template. Not sure why. 00:42, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :No problem :). Anyway, you had the ' in your sig2 page - I fixed it. Ah yes I see, thank you. Wow I used to be so good at this stuff but I've been away from Wikia for a while so I've gotten a little rusty. Have to remember how to do things here. Thanks for everything. I want to try and help this wiki (or the new one if we move) as much as I can. 00:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Infobox Got the template wrong, thanks for fixing it. Sam1207 01:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC) 404 Message What's the page for editing the deleted/404 message? Thanks, Sam1207 19:55, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :That would be MediaWiki:Noarticletext. :::Thanks, sent you a Steam invite :) Sam1207 19:58, August 26, 2012 (UTC) User:DHM211 Hey I'm having trouble here. User:DHM211 keeps changing Siris' alias from Ausar the Terrible to Ausar the Vile. This is the same person who kept saying before that the Marrow Fiend would dress up as the Dark Night. Can you please help. I will ask him nicely if he can stop in the mean time but please keep and eye on him. 20:37, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Curse consensus? Have we come to a consensus either or not we are moving? I am starting to get a bit bored with this wiki set up. Crazy out. 03:39, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :It seems we have, though Curse has not yet gotten back to me (or they sent me an email and I missed it). I'll ask them. ::Alright thanks. In the mean time, I will try to finish that damn book I am writing. Lol. Crazy out. 03:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Curse Update? How is that coming along? Crazy out. 05:48, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, it's not coming along at all. And I'm pretty sure it won't come along at all. :Anyway, please pardon my inactivity as of late, I'll start editing again when Dungeons nears release. ::That sucks about Cursed. I was kind of looking foward to it. At any rate, I will keep this wiki in check with vandals. Crazy out. 04:53, October 4, 2012 (UTC) You might wana look at this Dzylon, I'm not sure how else to reach you but you might wana look at the recent edit on the USA page. What is strange is how she knows much about the Deathless, including how she knew Siris was one of them. SHE SLEPT WITH SIRIS (WHEN HE WAS AUSAR). I don't know if this is legit or not and the caps lock makes it look unprofessional. :Thanks, I took care of it. Untitled #8 Hey, this is the Anonymous Wiki Contributer (well, one of many) and sorry about the editing, I didn't mean to vandalize. Just so you know I didn't do the thing about Ausar and the Marrow Feind thing. :I'm not seeing any contributions from you besides the ones listed . Was this you? Re:Good News I'm glad that's been done. It would normally take a search or two to find this site. Thank you. Crazy out. 13:12, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Untitled wow seems like you edit this wiki a lot.. i really like these games feel free to message me if you need any help with pages :Sure :). Feel free to help anywhere on the wiki you see an area where improvements can be made - it's all an open project. Thanks, Untitled #2 Hi, I have a question about logging in to the Clashmob. Also, I have a few thoughts about topics for the page if your interested. 03:04, November 28, 2012 (UTC)Deltagool :Hi. If your question about Clashmob is the same one you posted on Talk:Clashmob, I already responded on your talk page. And if you have any ideas for the wiki, please post them :) Untitled #3 Dyz, do you know what three 20% rare drop gems combined make? :Gem forge results are kind of unpredictable, so I can't claim to know what'll be produced by that. I know the rare drop gem cap is 25%, though. ::Ah. Ok. Hey, would you be interested in looking into lore behind the characters? I did some of that with the game Dark Souls, and it is always something that draws people. Not to mention that it is extremely interesting. :::Yep, we handle lore here too. The Isa article is an example. ::: Cool. I take it that that was gathered from the book as well. I haven't had the time to read them, but they're on the list. If there is anything in particular that you want me to dig up, then let me know. After finals, I'll have loads of time :D help! have you defeated the bird that gives you the vile armour. if so can you give me some tips but not give it away 01:50, January 4, 2013 (UTC) help help a massive bird in a tree hi Justin can you give me some tips on defeating the bird in the tree in IB2 because my goal is to get the vile set. oh and dont tell me just tips please 02:01, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :I can't really tell you how to defeat him - just make sure you have good weapons and stats. If you don't, pass the fight and try again later. Working at it is part of the fun of the game. If you just want advice, the good people at the Infinity Blade forum might be able to help you. thank you Dylzon and the weapons i use and so forth are... Weapon: solar trans lx with +99 spectrum gem Shield: Nodus with 3 perk gems Armour: helio amour Helmet: helio crown Ring: venom kiss and thats it. If you think i should modify my weapons and stuff please tell me your recommendations thankyou 00:07, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Can you contact me please? wynthyst'at'gmail.com -- Wynthyst [[User talk:Wynthyst|''talk]] 07:06, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Bugs Hey mate, I haven't been able to play Infinity Blade II at all since the latest update. Have you been able to? :Hm, it's working fine for me on my ipad 2. :Also, please check out Forum:Migration_to_the_Curse_network/meeting#Time_and_place. Re:Meeting Hey mate, on the new Curse site my new account is Tesla3327 '''not '''Landisnicholas. Please reapply admin status -- Landisnicholas My talk-- Allons-y! 22:15, February 19, 2013 (UTC)